Love in Paris
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: Beginikah rasanya saat di tipu? Rasanya seperti... Hati yang berada di dalam neraka... ( Disini Xiang Qi adiknya Boboiboy, bukan Kembarannya Boboiboy... )
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Paris**

 **Warning! Shonen-ai, OOC, Nyesek! Siapkan tissue!**

" _Aku akan pergi… 5 tahun lagi aku akan kembali… Jangan lupakanku ya…?" Ucap si pemuda bertopi jingga terbalik._

" _Hiks, Hiks, Jangan! Jangan pergi!" Larang si pemuda berkacamata di sela isakkannya._

" _Hey… Jangan menangis… Ini aku beri donat lobak merah…" Tawar pemuda bertopi, mencoba menghibur si pemuda berkacamata._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hiks, Aku mau kau tetap disini! Hiks, Jangan pergi Boboiboy!" Larang si pemuda berkacamata lagi masih tersela dengan isakkannya._

" _Maaf… Aku sudah mencoba menolak ajakan orang tuaku… Xiang Qi akan menemanimu kok… Dia tidak jadi ikut denganku…" Si pemuda bertopi mencoba menghibur si pemuda berkacamata._

" _Hiks, Huwaaaaa!" Tangisan si pemuda berkacamata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi._

" _Cup, Cup, Cup… Sini, lihat aku…" Ujar si pemuda bertopi._

" _Simpan ini… Kalau ini ada di dekatmu… Aku juga ada di dekatmu… Percayalah…" Si pemuda bertopi tersebut menyodorkan seikat gelang dengan sebuah gantungan berukiran menara ieffel yang terbuat dari besi.._

" _Iya… Hiks, Aku percaya…" Ucap pemuda berkacamata dengan isakkan di selanya._

" _Pintar… Aku 'kan kembali 5 tahun lagi… Berjanjilah selalu merindukanku, Berjanjilah akan mengucapkan rasa rindumu padaku di saat aku sudah kembali…" Ujar si pemuda bertopi._

" _Iya, Hiks, Aku berjanji Hiks." Ucap si pemuda berkacamata di sela isakkannya._

" _Bagus… Aku pergi dulu… Aku mencintaimu… Selalu…" Ucap si pemuda bertopi sembari mengecup kening si pemuda berkacamata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ingin memasuki mobil._

" _Boboiboy!" Panggil si pemuda berkacamata._

" _Kenapa, Fang?" Si pemuda bertopi yang bernama Boboiboy itu menoleh ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya._

 _ **Cup!**_

 _Sebuah kecupan di bibir yang berlangsung beberapa detik di berikan si pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Fang._

" _Aku juga turut mencintaimu selalu… Aku menunggumu 5 tahun yang akan datang nanti, Boboiboy… Aku akan mengucapkan rasa rinduku kepadamu nanti… Aku janji…" Janji Fang pada Boboiboy yang mukanya memerah._

 _Boboiboy tersenyum menawan._

" _Simpan Janjimu… Aku juga akan menyimpannya… Semoga kita dapat berjumpa secepatnya, Fang…" Ucap Boboiboy sembari memasuki mobil._

" _Semoga saja…" Ucap Fang dengan nada sedih._

" _Ayo kak Fang… Kita pulang, Xiang Qi dah siapkan donatnya di meja…" Ujar Xiang Qi._

 _Xiang Qi menatap donat yang Boboiboy berikan pada Fang tadi terjatuh di halaman rumah._

" _Kak Fang?" Panggil Xiang Qi._

" _Kenapa?" Fang menjawab tanpa menoleh._

" _Ini…" Xiang Qi menyodorkan donat yang baru saja ia pumut._

' _Boboiboy…' Batin Fang sembari mengambil donat yang Xiang Qi sodorkan dengan pergelangan tangan yang di kalungkan dengan gelang yang tadi di ber Boboiboy._

" _Ayo masuk…" Ajak Xiang Qi lembut._

" _Um…"._

"Boboiboy!" Teriak Fang di dalam kamarnya yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi tentang memorinya.

"Kenapa, Kak?! Ada apa?!" Tanya Xiang Qi panik begitu masuk dengan kuda – kuda silatnya.

"Ehehhee… Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa… Hanya mimpi… Eehhehehe…" Ujar Fang dengan cengirannya.

"Mimori?" Tanya Xiang Qi.

"Iya… Mimpi Memori…" Jawab Fang dengan nada agak sedih.

"Sudahlah, Jangan di pikirkan. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat di kamar mandi. Cepat Mandi!" Perintah Xiang Qi dengan sikap ibu – ibunya.

"Um…" Fang mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di sana ia basuh seluruh tubuhnya, lalu memandikan dirinya sendiri.

Fang sudah lebih bersih dari yang tadi, ia kembali mengambil langkah menuju ranjangnya yang sudah di tindih seragamnya.

Fang seragamnya yang di siapkan Xiang Qi… Dan mengingat memorinya lagi dengan Boboiboy.

 **Flashback**

" _Fang! Cepat nanti kita bisa telat sekolah!" Perintah Boboiboy pada Fang yang masih memasukkan kancingnya ke lubangnya._

" _Iya! Sebentar!" Karna Fang terlalu lama, Boboiboy mendekati Fang lalu membantu memakaikan seragamnya._

" _Nah… Selesai, Ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Boboiboy sembari menggandeng tangan Fang._

" _Um…" Ucap Fang malu karna bergandengan tangan dengan Boboiboy, ia membalas gandengan itu dan mereka melepas gandengannya saat sudah ada di depan kelas._

 **Flashback End**

"Boboiboy… Tolong secepatnya, kembali kepadaku…" Fang memohon agar pemuda yang di cintainya itu bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kak Fang sudah selesai?" Tanya Xiang Qi dari luar kamar Fang.

"Iya…" Jawab Fang sembari membuka pintu kamar.

"Fang~! Ayo berangkat~!" Teriak seseorang dari luar rumah Xiang Qi yang di huni Fang dan Xiang Qi.

Xiang Qi mendengar teriakan itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu rumah yang menampilkan sesosok…

"Kak Ying? Mau apa di sini?" Tanya Xiang Qi curiga.

"Sudah, Sudah, Sudah. Ayo, Ying kita berangkat!" Ucap Fang memutuskan percakapan Xiang Qi dan Ying.

"Eh? Ka – Kak Fang!" Panggil Xiang Qi dengan nada yang tinggi saat Fang berlari bergandengan tangan dengan Ying yang kebingungan dengan sikap Fang.

 _ **Sesampainya di sekolah…**_

'Heh… Bosan…' Rutuk Fang di batinnya.

Fang berdiri, berjalan mendekati guru yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di mengerti.

"Pak, izin, ke kamar mandi." Izin Fang singkat dengan muka datar.

"Silahkan…" Si guru mengizinkan Fang untuk ke kamar mandi.

Fang keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci mukanya.

Fang melewati ruang kepala sekolah, dan melihat…

"Boboiboy…?" Fang bingung. Padahal baru 3 tahun Boboiboy pergi, kenapa ia sudah kembali.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang.

"Fang…?" Boboiboy juga bingung. Kenapa Fang ada di sekolah yang sama.

"Hey, Fang… Merindukanku?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari tersenyum tampan.

"A-"

"Faaang~! Kau dari mana saja~? Aku sangat merindukanmu tau~?" Ucap Ying dengan nada manja datang sembari berlari dan memeluk Fang… **DI HADAPAN BOBOIBOY**.

Senyuman Boboiboy runtuh, ia merasa di abaikan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu juga… Ayo kita kembali ke kelas…" Ujar Fang sembari menggesekkan kedua hidungnya dengan hidung Ying lalu menautkan jarinya ke jari jemari Ying… **DI HADAPAN BOBOIBOY**.

Boboiboy merasa di ingkari janjinya… Merasa di tipu… Semenjak itu… Boboiboy… Merasakan kalau hatinya di siksa.

 _ **Saat istirahat…**_

Waktunya istirahat, Boboiboy mau mengajak Fang untuk makan siang bersama tapi… Sudah di rebut Ying, Jadi Boboiboy akan makan siang dengan adiknya.

"Kakak… Kenapa kak?" Tanya Xiang Qi cemas melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ayo makan, Kakak lapar nih…" Ucap Boboiboy mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

 _ **Setelah makan siang…**_

"Kak… Aku tau kakak tengah bersedih… Ceritakanlah… Kakak mau menangis?" Tanya Xiang Qi sembari duduk di atas kursi di taman belakang menghadap ke Boboiboy lalu menepak – nepak pahanya memberi syarat untuk menangis di pahanya.

Boboiboy berlutut, menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha Xiang Qi dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Xiang Qi.

"HUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Boboiboy menangis menjerit di paha Xiang Qi dengan nada serak dan jarinya meremas seragam bagian belakang Xiang Qi.

Xiang Qi tau kenapa, ia melihat semuanya. Xiang Qi membuka topi kakaknya, lalu mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan kakaknya lembut.

"Jangan di tahan tangisan kakak… Lepaskan saja… Tidak akan ada yang mendengar kok…" Diluar dugaan, enam kelas di dekat taman belakang mendengarnya, dan Fang ada di antara enam kelas itu.

'Boboiboy?!' Batin Fang panik.

Fang berlari menuju asal suara dan mendapati Boboiboy tengah menangis keras di paha Xiang Qi yang mengelus rambutnya.

'Oh… Tuhan…'

 **TBC**

 _ **Hah! Bagaimana? Ini Fic Hurtku yang kedua lho… Nyihahahahhha! Ini fic, untuk Kakak ( Temen, tapi author panggil Kakak. ) Yang Hari ini Ultah! Iyeeeeeeey!**_

 _ **Ok, Mengabari tentang Fic Happiness in Our Live, akan di publish setelah FF Liar dah tamat ( Kurang, Lebih 3 Minggu lagi ).**_

 _ **Tolong yang punya ide bagus untuk FF Happiness in Our Livenya, silahkan di sarankan di review…**_

 _ **Berita, Tanggal 5 hari Rabu kemarin Author Ultah~!**_

 _ **Tolong beri saran, kritik dan tentu saja, jangan beri sindiran apapun yang dapat membuat hati author galau, dan sedih…**_ __

 _ **Bagi yang mau mengadd FB author, silahkan… dengan syarat :**_

 _ **-Memberi bukti kalau sudah membaca FF author. Contoh : ( Hai, Author Xiang Qi! Aku 'Namamu' yang sudah membaca FF _ author! Salam Kenal! ) Kirim ke**_ __ _ **Charlyn Vaskerville.**_

 _ **Review please~! Aku menunggu reviewan para readers~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in Paris**

 **!Warning!**

 **Beware of the NYESEKES! (?!) SIAPKAN TISSUE 2 TONG! NYESEK MEMBAHANA! AUTHOR NGETIK AMPE NANGIS! Yang mau nangis, author sarankan baca sembari beger lagu yang sedih :v**

Fang mendekati Boboiboy yang masih menangis di paha adiknya.

"Boboiboy… Kau kenapa?" Tanya Fang yang belum peka ini adalah salahnya sepenuhnya.

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya lalu menghapus jejak air matanya yang membekas di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa…" Jawab Boboiboy dengan suara yang serak.

"Kalau kau baik – baik saja, aku kembali ke kelas ya? Bye…" Pamit Fang.

Boboiboy menatap punggung Fang yang makin lama menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

'Kembalilah, Fang…'

 _ **Setelah pulang sekolah…**_

Boboiboy menghampiri meja Fang… Yang di huni 2 mahluk yang tengah berbicara berduaan… Saja.

Satu langkah lagi Boboiboy sampai… Tapi Boboiboy tidak kuasa melihatnya lagi.

Lalu di putuskan sendiri oleh Boboiboy untuk pulang bersama adiknya.

"Xiang Qi… Ayo, pulang." Ajak Boboiboy saat sudah ada di kelas sang adik.

Xiang Qi menerima ajakkan sang kakak, lalu membereskan meja, kursi berserta tas dan isinya.

Kejadian antar dua mahluk yang akan berkencan, atau berduaan terjadi hampir setiap hari, membuat rok yang di pakainya selalu basah karna air mata kakaknya. Hingga suatu saat…

Di hari Ying dan Fang akan berkencan di sebuah café, Fang sudah datang lebih awal. Ying menyebrangi jalan, karna saking semangatnya ia tak melihat kanan – kiri, langsung menerobos jalan.

"Kakak! Remnya!" Teriak Xiang Qi yang melihat seseorang menyebrangi jalan sembarangan. Spontan Boboiboy merem mobilnya, dan mobilnya sedikit membentur kaki Ying membuat betisnya membengkak, dan… Fang… melihatnya.

Xiang Qi segera mengambil P3K dari garasi mobilnya, lalu keluar dari mobil dan mengobati betis Ying yang bengkak.

Boboiboy mengambil kursi lipatnya, lalu ia buka kursi lipat tersebut dan menggendong Ying agar dapat duduk di kursinya.

Fang membelalak melihat Ying yang tengah di obati di pinggir jalan, dan melihat Boboiboy.

'Pasti Boboiboy pelakunya!'

Fang geram, akhirnya Fang mengambil pisau di sampingnya yang sebenarnya itu pisau untuk memotong _steak_ , lalu keluar café tanpa di ketahui siapa pun.

Fang berlari kearah Boboiboy yang tengah membantu Ying berdiri.

 _ **Srash!**_

Fang menebas lambung hingga dada Boboiboy, dan membiarkan pisau itu tergantung di dadanya.

"Fang…".

 _ **Brak!**_

"KAKAK!" Xiang Qi melepas jaketnya dan menampilkan kaus putihnya.

Orang – orang di sekitar Fang menahannya, agar tak melukai sesiapa lagi. Dan sebagian menelfon ambulan dan polisi.

Xiang Qi melepas lagi kausnya, dan sekarang Xiang Qi hanya memakai mini bra dan rok.

Xiang Qi manaruh kaus putihnya di sekitar pisau yang masih tertempel di dada kakaknya.

Setelah itu, Xiang Qi tarik pelan pisau tersebut. Lalu membuka baju kakaknya, membelalak melihat darah sudah mengalir agak deras.

Cepat - cepat Xiang Qi menutup hidung kakaknya lalu memberi nafas buatan walau ia tau itu hal yang sia – sia untuk di lakukan.

Hingga ambulan datang mengangkut Boboiboy di bimbing Xiang Qi yang terus – terusan memberi nafas buatan sembari menangis.

 _ **Di rumah sakit…**_

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya Xiang Qi… Jantung, Paru – paru dan Lambung pengganti Tuan Muda Boboiboy sedikit rusak… Jika memakai yang sudah rusak, akan menimbulkan beberapa penyakit… Seperti Asma, sering sesak nafas apabila lelah, Batuk berdarah, sering mimisan dan lain – lain…" Ucap sang Dokter operasi sekaligus menjelaskan.

"Pakai punyaku!" Ujar Xiang Qi.

Xiang Qi segera di bawa menuju tempat operasi yang telah di huni kakaknya.

Xiang Qi di baringkan di tempat tidurnya tepat di samping kakaknya lalu di infus agar tak sadarkan diri, lalu operasi di mulai setelah Xiang Qi tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **1 bulan kemudian…**_

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" Xiang Qi batuk darah, membuat kakaknya khawatir.

Rambut yang tadinya hitam, berubah menjadi putih, lumpuh di bagian kakinya hingga memakai kursi roda.

"Tapi kak… Xiang Qi mau seko- Ohok! Ohok!" Ujar Xiang Qi di putus batuknya.

Semua ini membuat Boboiboy tidak bisa apa – apa. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai kakak yang selalu membuat adiknya sehat dan semangat sudah hilang. Ia tau ini bukan salah siapa – siapa. Fang hanya salah paham.

Boboiboy pasrah, jadi ia dorong kursi roda Xiang Qi menuju sekolah.

Boboiboy menatap sedih adiknya yang sakit karena merelakan organ tubuhnya demi dirinya. Hingga sampai di sekolah, Boboiboy menatap meja Fang yang kosong karna di skors dan di beri hukuman dari hakim dan orang tuanya.

Boboiboy dan Xiang Qi berbeda kelas, jadi Boboiboy akan menemani Xiang Qi di kelas sang adik. Tetapi sang adik menolak, dan akhirnya sang adik yang menemaninya.

Kawan – kawan Boboiboy, Gopal, Stanley, Iwan, Amar Deep, Yaya dan termasuk Ying memeluk Xiang Qi dan berterima kasih sudah mengorbankan organ tubuhnya sembari menangis. Sedangkan Ying… Menangis deras dan mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali. Bahkan saat guru datangpun… Mereka tak peduli, dan untungnya sang guru meliburkan jam pertama dan kedua untuk memeluk seorang Xiang Qi.

Kegiatan peluk – memeluk sudah usai.

Pelajaran di mulai Xiang Qi terus – menerus dengan lihai menjawab pertanyaan yang 2X lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Boboiboy tersenyum menatap Xiang Qi yang sudah mulai semangat, tetapi keadaan memburuk.

Xiang Qi semakin sering batuk darah dan mimisan. Sesekali pingsan, sesak nafas, hingga asma melanda.

Orang Tua Boboiboy yang berada di luar negara tau soal ini. Karna Ayah Boboiboy adalah seorang hakim, maka ia yang menghakimi Fang.

"Kau saya masukkan penjara selama 5 tahun!" Seru Ayah Boboiboy pada Fang yang tengah di kawal 2 polisi.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Jangan, Ayah!" Teriak Xiang Qi membela Fang.

"Kau membela orang yang telah menyakitimu dan kakakmu?! Dia sangat bersalah!" Bentak Ayah Boboiboy sembari menunjuk Fang.

"Kak Fang tidak bersalah! Kak Fang hanya salah paham!" Bentak Xiang Qi lagi.

Hening melanda, hingga suara batuk yang tidak segaja di keluarkan Xiang Qi membuat Ayah Boboiboy berpikir 2X.

"Tolong… Ayah… Jangan…" Rengek Xiang Qi yang masih membela Fang.

"Cih! Baiklah! Hukuman penjara kauku hapuskan! Tapi kau denda-".

"Jangan di denda juga, Ayah!" Bela Xiang Qi lagi.

Ayahnya turun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Fang.

Setelah sudah mendekatinya, ia tampar pemuda itu dengan amat keras.

"Jika KAU berani menyakiti anakku lagi. AKANKU beri KAU HUKUMAN MATI." Ancam Ayahnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata sembari manatap tajam Fang yang memegangi pipinya yang perih karena di tampar Ayah Xiang Qi.

Xiang Qi tersenyum lega mendapati Fang yang tidak di beri hukuman apapun.

 _ **3 bulan kemudian…**_

Xiang Qi putar roda kursi yang ia pakai untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kak Fang~!" Panggil Xiang Qi dengan kondisi yang makin tidak sehat.

Fang menoleh, mendapati Xiang Qi yang masih menduduki kursi rodanya selama 4 bulan ini.

"Kenapa? Kondisimu membaik? Bagaimana kabar Boboiboy? Dia masih membenciku?" Tanya Fang bertubi – tubi.

"Kondisiku membaik, Kak Boboiboy baik – baik saja. Dan… Kak Boboiboy tak membenci Kak Fang kok…" Ujar Xiang Qi lembut.

"Malah… Kak Boboiboy mau sama Kak Fang terus… Tapi… Sayangnya… Kakak sudah memiliki…" Ujar Xiang Qi sembari menatap langit.

 **TBC**

 _ **Iyeeeeeeeeeeeeey~! TeBeCeh~! Tunggu ya~!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **Aura : Tak apah~! Terima Kasih sudah mau review~!**_

 _ **Aqari Cliste : Ahahahahaa! Bukan boong… Kan Boboiboy usahain biar cepet2 ketemu Fang… Fang juga kan? Terima Kasih sudah mau semangatin author~! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~!**_

 _ **Phanto3148 : Tentu sahaja Fang akan kembali ke Boboiboy… :D**_ __ _ **XD Kalau mau Fave dan Foll boleh… Aku persilahkan XD Terima Kasih sudah Fave dan Foll~! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~!**_


	3. Ending

**Terima Kasih pada readers yang sudah membaca, menyukai, mereview FF ini… Bikin author seneng :3**

 **Baca ajah yok!**

… **..**

 **Love in Paris**

 **Ending**

" _Malah… Kak Boboiboy mau sama Kak Fang terus… Tapi… Sayangnya… Kakak sudah memiliki…"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang – ngiang di pikiran Fang.

'Boboiboy! Kau dimana?'

 _ **Zrak!**_

"Boboiboy!" Fang menggeser pintu yang menyambungkan sekolah dengan atapnya dengan kasar.

Boboiboy terdapat disana. Ia tidah menoleh. Seperti… Tengah meratapi kesedihan.

Fang melangkah, mendekati Boboiboy, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei… Boboiboy…" Fang memeluk erat tubuh Boboiboy yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Boboiboy menatap pergelangan tangan Fang… Tergantung gelang dengan ia berikan dulu 3 tahun yang lalu. Senyuman tipis tapi mengisyaratkan kesedihan terlukis di bibir Boboiboy.

"Hei, Fang… Ada apa? Masalah?" Boboiboy merasa kepala Fang mengangguk di punggungnya.

"Ceritakanlah…" Ajak Boboiboy tulus sembari memutar badannya hingga sekarang Fang memendam kepalanya di dada bidang Boboiboy.

"Hiks, Maaf… Hiks, Aku sa-Hiks, Aku salah… Aku… Hiks, Menghianatimu, Hiks. Aku mengingkari janjiku… Hiks, Aku melukaimu… Hiks, Aku… Aku… Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Fang di dada bidang Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengelus lembut puncak kepala Fang, membantunya menenangkan diri.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Fang… Kau hanya salah paham…"

"Tapi tetap saja aku bersalah, Boboiboy!" Bentak Fang miris.

Boboiboy berlutut dengan kaki kanannya ia tekuk, membuat Fang duduk manis.

Boboiboy menatap sedih Fang yang mukanya di basahi air matanya sendiri, lalu menjilat air mata yang terus mengalir.

Fang terdiam dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis… Aku tak suka lihat orang yang ku cintai menangis…" Ujar Boboiboy setelahnya mengecup kening Fang.

Fang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Xiang Qi akan di rawat di Singapura, Jika saja… Xiang Qi meninggal… Temui aku di sini." Ujar Boboiboy sembari menunjuk Menara _Ieffel_ yang bergantung di gelang milik Fang, lalu meninggalkannya.

 _ **1 bulan kemudian…**_

Tak terasa selama ini Boboiboy belum balik juga dari Singapura…

Kini Fang tengah mondar-mandir khawatir tentang keadaan Boboiboy berserta adiknya di sana.

Fang mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya, lalu mengirim pesan ke Boboiboy.

 _ **Boboiboy? Kau ada di situ?**_

Tak lama kemudian, pesan masuk.

 _ **Iya, aku ada disini… Ada apa?**_

Fang kembali mengetik di ponselnya.

 _ **Bagaimana kabar Xiang Qi?**_

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menerima balasan sang lawan. Mungkin terjadi… sesuatu yang buruk.

Lalu tidak lama setelah menunggu beberapa menit kemudian, pesan kembali masuk.

 _ **Dia sudah mati.**_

Fang terpaku melihat balasan pesan dari sang lawan. Kembali ia mengetik pesan untuk sang lawan.

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Menurutmu?**_

Fang awalnya bingung, tetapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Puncak Menara _Eiffel_.

Segera ia menyiapkan barang – barang yang akan di bawanya, lalu ia masukkan ke koper yang ukurannya besar.

Setelah menyiapkan barang, segera ia ambil jaket dan ponselnya. Lalu ia hubungi taksi langganan.

" _ **Sekarang! Di rumahku! Cepat datang!"**_

10 menit kemudian, taksi yang Fang panggil datang. Fang memasuki taksi tersebut sesudah mengunci semua akses yang memasukkan rumahnya dan memberi tau tempat tujuan tak lupa sudah memasukkan kopernya.

 _ **Di bandara…**_

Fang berlari berbirit – birit untuk memesan tiket menuju Paris.

Sesampainya di loket, Fang memesanya dengan cepat.

Tiga menit kemudian, Pesawat menuju kota Paris datang. Tidak lama Fang memasuki Pesawat itu, dan sepertinya Fang datang pertama.

 _ **Sesampainya di Paris…**_

Empat jam Fang berada di dalam Pesawat, dan untungnya ia selamat, karna ia belum bertemu Boboiboy…

Kembali Fang berlari menuju Menara _Eiffel_ , menaiki tangganya lalu sampai di puncaknya…

Boboiboy, akhirnya Fang dapat bertemu Boboiboy…

"Haah… Haaah… Hah… Boboiboy…" Fang melangkah kecil, sesampainya tepat di belakang Boboiboy, ia peluk sosok itu erat.

"Kau menungguku…? Lima jam…? Lama, ya…? Maafkan aku…"

Di rasa Fang Boboiboy memutar tubuhnya.

"Eh? Boboiboy?" Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy. Nampak… Pucat.

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Fang panik, cemas sembari mengguncang sedikit Boboiboy.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

 _ **Grep!**_

Boboiboy kehilangan kesadaran. Untungnya Fang dengan sigap menompang tubuh kokoh Boboiboy.

"Tubuhnya… Panas sekali!" Fang menatap luar menara, salju… Ya, di Paris sekarang ini tengah bermusim salju.

Dengan kaus _Half-armed_ Boboiboy, mana mungkin ia dapat bertahan sedingin ini, dan lagi Lima Jam!

"Eh? _What's wrong with him_? ( Eh? Apa yang terjadi denganya? )" Fang menoleh, terdapat pria gembul berkulit coklat bertanya soal Boboiboy.

" _He-He fainted_." Fang menjawab.

" _Let me help you."_ Fang menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

Pria gembul itu mengangkat Boboiboy dari tompangan Fang.

Kemudian keduanya menuruni tangga lalu pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 _ **Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit…**_

" _Thank you so much, sir…"_ Fang berterima kasih pada pria gembul itu. Senyuman lembut terlukis di bibir pemuda gembul itu sebagai jawaban.

" _Your welcome… I'm Gopal, what's your name?_ " Pria gembul itu bernama Gopal. Fang menoleh dari pandangan Boboiboy yang tertidur pulas di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

" _Fang…"_ Jawab Fang singkat.

" _Oh… What is he's name?"_ Tanya Gopal sembari menunjuk Boboiboy.

" _He's name is Boboiboy… Mmm… Have you already married?_ " Jawab dan tanya Fang pada Gopal.

" _Hm? Yes, I have. Her name is Yaya. Have you?"_ Fang merona.

" _No, not yet. But… Someday I will."_ Jawab Fang masih merona.

" _Who the one that you want to be your wife?"_

" _No one."_

" _Cuz, I want to be he's wife."_ Lanjut Fang sembari menatap Boboiboy.

" _What? Wow… I must tell Yaya about this."_ Gumam Gopal membuat Fang menoleh kepadanya.

" _What? Why you must tell her?"_ Tanya Fang sedikit curiga. Gopal tertawa pelan.

" _She's a fujoshi. Oh, yeah. I must say, you two are a sweet couple."_ Fang merona kembali, bahkan ronaanya lebih tebal dari yang sebelumnya.

" _Hiyaaaaa! Don't say thaaaat!"_ Jerit Fang malu – malu membuat…

"Engh… Fang?" …Boboiboy terbangun.

"Eh? Boboiboy?!" Fang dengan cepat memeluk Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum lalu membelai punggung Fang.

Fang melepas pelukan, lalu menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menatap mata _violet_ Fang dalam, sampai – sampai secara tidak sengaja ia menarik dagu milik Fang lalu menghapus jarak antar bibir keduanya.

Fang lagi – lagi merona, dan kini ronaanya lebih tebal dan merah di banding ronaan – ronaan sebelumnya.

Fang kira ini hanya kecupan kasih sayang, ternyata lebih dari itu.

"Mmmph, Boh… Boiboymph… Ada thamu…" Boboiboy melepas ciumanya. Lalu menatap kelilingnya.

"Eh?" Boboiboy menatap pria gembul yang bernama Gopal itu tengah merekam gambar keduanya tadi.

 _ **Krik, krik, krik.**_

Jangkrik lewat.

Boboiboy gagap.

Membatu.

Nganga.

Mingkem.

Diam.

Hening melanda.

Sunyi.

'Seseorang ada yang siap membunuhku? Eh, jangan dah. Aku belum siap mati. Aku belum anu-in Fang.'

"Paman Gopal?"

"Oh, Boboiboy. Sudah ingat?"

Kali ini Fang yang membatu.

'Aku capek – capek ngomong pake Bahasa Inggris, tapi dia pake bahasa yang sama kayak Boboiboy dan bahasa Boboiboy sama kayak bahasa sehari – hari akuuuu!' Rutuk Fang dalam batinya.

"Hei, Fang. Ini Pamanku. Namanya-"

"Dah tau." Fang ngambek :v.

"Kenapa kau, Fa-"

"Aku ngga pa-pa tuh." Ngambek~ Ngambek~~.

"Ahahaah! Sepertinya Fang ngambek karena tadi dia cape – cape ngomong sama paman pakai Bahasa Inggris padahal paman bisa pakai Bahasa kalian." Tebak Gopal.

"Paman, bagaimana keadaan bibi Yaya? Aku mau main lagi kesana! Paman masih suka pingsan sehabis makan biskuit bibi Yaya?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari merangkul Fang yang masih ngambek :v.

"Ahahhahah! Yaya sudah bisa belajar cara buat biskuit yang enak, kok! Mau main ya? Boleh…"

 _ **Bip! Bip! Bip, Bip!**_

Posel Gopal bordering, ia membaca surat yang tadi terkirim.

"Hey, Paman balik dulu, ya? Bye." Pamit Gopal pada kedua pasangan serasi.

"Iya, paman!" Lalu Gopal keluar dari kamar ini.

"Fang, kamu ngambek?"

"Nggak." Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Fang.

Kembali Boboiboy menarik dagu Fang, lalu membawanya ke ciuman panasnya.

"Mmmphh…" Boboiboy melepas ciumanya, lalu saliva yang bercampur menjembatani bibir keduanya.

"Jangan sekarang… Haah… Kau belum sembuh…" Boboiboy tertegu mendengar ujaran Fang.

"Ahahah… Ok… _My cute little wife…_ "

"Cih! Jangan bikin tsundereku kumat!" Rengek Fang sedikit marah.

"Ahahhahah!"

Lalu di saat Boboiboy sembuh dari penyakitnya, salah satu kamar hotel di paris terdengar desahan tertahan dan nama – nama yang di teriyaki panjang.

"Aaah! Boboiboyh! Ngah! Datangh! Nnnghhh!"

"Sebentar lagi, Fangh!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

 **The End~!**

….

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! MOHON MAAF KEPADA SEMUA READERSKUUU~! AUTHOR BANYAK KERJAAN! APALAGI MASALAH! KETOS, LOMBA, EKSTRAKURIKULER, OSIS, EVENT, PERTANDINGAN, MANA AUTHOR SAKIT LAGIIIIIIII!**

 **Iihihihih… Author jadi curhat dah :v**

 **Balas ripiu ah,**

 **Guest :**

 **Ihihihih… Mohon maaf kalo bosan… Terima Kasih sudah mereview~!**

 **Entah siapa ni ma, author tak nak sebutin namanya :**

 **Apeeeelah Kak Angel ni ma… Fangnya kemasukan setan kali :v Terima Kasih sudah mau review~!**

 **Phantom3148 :**

 **Mohon maaf tidak bisa update kilat… Banyak urusan woo… Btw, Terima Kasih dah review! Maaf juga kalau nunggunya lama~!**

 **:**

 **Uhuhuuhhuhu… Memang sedih betul la FF ni… ( Padahal GaJe ni FF tau! ) Te-Terima Kasih sudah menunggu, Imut-Chan~! Terima Kasih dah kasih review ni~! Uhuhuhuh…**

 **Niken terbaik :**

 **Eehhehehe… Terima Kasih wo… Terima Kasih lagi kerna dah review FF ini~!**

 **K.T-StarSparkleDark1 -K.H :**

 **Ehehehehhe… Terima Kasih sudah mau menunggu kedatangan chap baru FF ini~! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~!**

 **DesyNAP :**

 **Aahahahah! Fang kerasukan setan terus kepalanya kejedot semangka :v #di makan Naga Bayang. Terima Kasih sudah semangatin author~! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~!**

 **IMAgine Well :**

 **Ehehehhehe… Terima Kasih sudah memberi review pada FF yang GaJe ini~!**

 **ANEMONE :**

 **Nak, nak, nak! Sabaaar! Authornya juga harus sabar ineeeh! Fang berpaling sama Boboiboy itu karena Fangnya bermuka dua… Jadinya, Fang suka Boboiboy tapi dia juga suka Ying. Jadi di saat Boboiboy gak ada, Fang ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk pacaran ama Ying. Terus, gara – gara Ying udah bikin Fang kecuci otaknya, Fang jadi berpaling, dan nyakitin Boboiboy. Gituuuuh… Akhir kata, Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! Dan juga, maaf karna tidak bisa update kilat…**

 **miaw chan :**

 **Nyiau? FF ini bagus, nyan?! Miaw suka, nyan?! Huwaaaa~! Author bahagia~! Terima Kasih woo! Terima Kasih lagi sudah mereview~!**

 **Sekian dari author! Terima Kasih semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Salam,**

 **Xiang Qi.**


End file.
